


A party.

by beautifulvoidkingdom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulvoidkingdom/pseuds/beautifulvoidkingdom
Summary: Castiel is dragged to a party by his older brother Gabriel.





	A party.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. I have a bad habit of starting stories and not finishing them, but here this is. This is just a one-shot.
> 
> Rated T because of some swearing rip.

Castiel shook his head for the hundredth time. "No, Gabriel. I'm not going to a stupid high school party."

Gabriel groaned, almost forgetting to move into the turn lane. "But why not? It's going to be fun. Can you please explain to me why you hate parties so much?"

"I never said I hated parties. Just high school parties in general," Castiel said, putting his feet up on the dashboard, "the underage drinking alone is bad, but do you realize how many...diseases and...other things start at them? No, thank you."

Gabriel's mouth opened and closed a few times before he replied. "Since when did you get a stick shoved up your ass?"

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic nature. "Since dad has been on  _my ass_ about keeping my grades up."

"You're the youngest, in dad's eyes you're practically an angel!" Gabriel argued, honking at the car in front of them. "And plus how does that have anything to do with parties?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and didn't answer. He turned his head to the side, looking out the window. It was early morning and the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, making the sky look pink and orange. He had stupidly pulled an all-nigher last night, so he was in no mood for Gabriel this morning.

"What if I told you the person hosting this party has two puppies and is willing to let people pet them?"

Castiel bit his lip. Contrary to popular belief, Castiel loved animals. Although he was more of a cat person, Castiel would take a dog over a human any day.

But on the other hand, Gabriel could be lying, and Castiel would have to live through a party he didn't want to be at. Only to have to drive himself and Gabriel home because Gabriel would probably be to drunk to stand.

Castiel sighed. "Fine, but only for a little bit. Then I'm leaving."

"A little bit is all I'm asking for, Cassie."

"Stop calling me that."

 

**

 

The weekend the party was scheduled on went through as planned. Castiel waited patiently by the door in a plain t-shirt and jeans waiting for Gabriel. He tried to push his nerves and anxiety down as he waited, not wanting to dissapoint his brother if he decided to back out.

Not that he really  _cared_ if he disappointed Gabriel or not. But Castiel rarely ever went out of the house, let alone go to a high school party in one of the richest neighborhoods in his town. Gabriel was always trying to get him out of his room more, arguing that Castiel needed to _get out more_ and  _let his hair down once_ _in awhile._ Castiel had scoffed at him before going off to sulk.

Castiel hated admitting that his brother was right.

Moments later Gabriel walked down the steps in a pair of skinny jeans, a v-neck, and a leather jackets. As Gabriel approached him, Castiel could smell...cologne?

Gabriel would rather roll around in mud than wear something so...nice-smelling.

"Impress much?" Castiel asked, slipping on his jacket.

"Impress much?" Gabriel repeated in a mock tone. He turned after grabbing his keys, looking Castiel up and down. "I can see one of us is making an effort of getting laid."

Castiel looked down at his clothes, his cheeks heating up and suddenly feeling self conscious about his clothing. "Who said anything about getting laid? You talked about puppies."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes, ruffling Castiel's hair before exiting the house.

**

The party was in full swing by the time the brothers got there. Flashing colored lights could be seen from the street, and the booming music could be heard a mile away. It was a miracle these people hadn't gotten a noise complaint yet. Castiel bit his lip, rethinking his decision.

Gabriel saw his brother's face and groaned. "Come on, Castiel, don't back out on me now."

Castiel took a deep breath. "Let's go then."

It looked horrible, and smelled even worse. Castiel hadn't even had a drop of alcohol, but the smell of sweat and beer mixed together in the large over-packed living room was enough to make him want to vomit.

He stuck to Gabriel's side for the first ten minutes of even being in the house. Gabriel looked right at home, greeting everyone with a smile and a joke or two.

They made it to the kitchen where they found Balthazar.

Balthazar was the most popular guy in the brothers' school, and was only a junior. His parents had moved him from England in seventh grade and he instantly rose to the top pier.

He was okay in Castiel's book. Balthazar was smart enough to get through his classes without paying(or beating as that's also a popular method) a poor freshaman or spohmore to do his homework. And he was nice, too. Balthazar always went out of his way making sure everyone in his general vicinity was comfortable.

"Gabriel," Balthazar greeted, kissing Castiel's brother on both his cheeks, "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"And miss one of your parties? Please." Gabriel turned to Castiel. "Balthazar, this is my younger brother, Castiel."

Castiel wanted to physically shrink when Balthazar turned to look at him with calculating eyes.

"I know, he's in my AP Biology class."

Well, that was unexpected.

Castiel didn't even know Balthazar knew he even existed despite going to the same school for five years.

Castiel held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Balthazar shook it with an amused smirk. "Likewise." 

There was a beat of awkwardness before Balthazar cleared his throat. "Well, go on. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He winked at the brothers before walking out of the kitchen, yelling at some people that were standing on a table.

Castiel turned around to speak to Gabriel, but his brother was no where to be found. "Damnit, Gabriel."

Castiel felt his palms start to sweat as he made his way through the crowd of people in the living room. He needed to get out of this room.

Castiel walked towards what looked like a hallway, finding a door that he hoped lead to a spacy basement, free of drunk high schoolers.

As he reached for the door knob, he looked left and right down both ways of the empty hallway. Was it rude snooping around in the house of a person you barely knew?

Yes.

Did Castiel care?

No.

And Castiel would hardly call it snooping, he just needed a break from people before he burst into tears.

He thought  _fuck it_ before swinging the door open and cheering when he found stairs. Castiel was never fond of basements as it were, but it sounded a whole lot better than braving the hot climate behind him.

The lights were on already when Castiel reached the bottom step, and the room looked more like another living room than a cold basement. A large TV hung from a wall in front on a couch, and there was even a small bar in the corner.

"Who are you?" 

The unknown voice nearly made Castiel jump from his skin. He turned and came face-to-face with a similarly unknown man with sandy blond hair and very green eyes.

"Uh-I-uh..." Castiel's heart was still beating erratically in his chest, making it hard to breath.

"Sorry, if I scared you. Balth said that no one would come down here." The man said, furrowing his eyes at Castiel.

When Castiel finally got his breath back, he looked at the man apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I don't really like parties, and well..." Castiel broke off awkwardly, looking to his feet.

Clearly, this man wanted to be left alone. His eyebrow was raised, and Castiel took that as a  _why-the-he'll-are-you-down-here_ eyebrow raise. 

Castiel looked up sheepishly, biting the inside of his cheek. "Sorry I can go." 

The man shook his head quickly. "No, no. It's okay, I don't like parties either, so I've been down here since the first group of people showed up."

"Aren't you afraid someone will come down here?"

"Like you for example?" The man smiled.

Castiel could help but smile back, sue him. "Yes, like me for example."

The man shrugged. "I guess it's an unspoken rule you don't explore peoples basements in the middle of a party." He looked pointedly at Castiel with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel blushed and looked to his feet. The man's green eyes made Castiel shiver. "Trust me, I don't make a habit of this."

The man nodded, biting his lip before speaking, "You wanna see the cutest thing ever?"

"Sure?" Castiel shrugged, unsure if this situation was dangerous or not. He barely knew this man and Castiel is already following him into a back room of a house owned by someone he barely knew.

So potentially very dangerous.

"You have to be very quiet." The man said, pushing open the door and flipping on the lights.

"Oh my, God." It was the cutest thing Castiel had ever seen in his life.

Two Siberian Huskies were cuddled together in a mountain of blankets. One of them stretched, then yawned, nearly making Castiel melt.

"I know right?" The man said after they had backed out of the room. "Balth has had them for only a few weeks."

Castiel sat on the couch. "How do you know Balthazar?"

"Well the simple answer is that he's my cousin." The man answered, stretching out on the couch.

Castiel seemed to notice the man seemed comfortable here. "And the non-simple answer?"

"Well my mom and his mom have been best friends since they were kids, then when his mom moved to England, they kept in touch. Then she had Balth, moved back here when we were in seventh grade, met up with my mom, and boom." The man paused for a moment. "Well, to be honest, he's more of a brother than a cousin. An annoying, douche-like, baby brother."

"Wow," Castiel said. He bit his lip, "Do you want to know a secret? Well, not a secret, but something weird?"

The man shrugged. "Considering we barely know a thing about each other, and squealed over cute puppies for ten minutes, sure."

Castiel gave him a weird look, which the man laughed at. A full-belly laugh that made Castiel's insides warm. He shook the feeling and continued. "The only reason I came to this party was becuase my idiotic brother said there were puppies here."

The man raised an eyebrow. "And you believed him?"

"I gave him hope that I wasn't a complete bum. He's a party animal and he's always trying to get me out of the house." Castiel smiled.

"So you decided to follow your bother to a party to a house you've never been to, under the promise the host of said party had puppies?"

Castiel chuckled. "Well when you put it that way."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before something dawned on Castiel. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name."

The man laughed his full-belly laugh. "I'm Dean. And you are?"

"Castiel." He reached out and shook Dean's hand. "My name is Castiel."

Dean smiled. "Nice to meet you Castiel."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it to this point you are probably wondering, "why did I read this? there was no point." and honestly I congratulate you if you finished. this sucked majorly but it's been a draft for a long time so here you go.  
> But this based off of a post on Tumblr so credits go to them.  
> Thanks for reading, though!


End file.
